


Fireworks

by Yellowleaf



Category: NRL slash, National Rugby League RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written two years ago but decided to put this up here to celebrate the return of Finchy to Melbourne Storm. </p><p>Happy New Year!</p></blockquote>





	Fireworks

 

 

 

10…Brett is staring again.

 

9…He wishes he wouldn't stare.

 

8...Wait. He likes the extra attention.

 

7…Brett is smiling.

 

6…Like he knows something Cooper doesn't.

 

5…Cameron is standing very close to Dallas.

 

4…Brett takes his arm.

 

3…No, he won't.

 

2…Brett tilts his head, he is asking for something.

 

1...Cooper smiles.

 

 Happy New Year!

 

The firework begins.

 

“I hope you won’t mind,” Brett whispers in Cooper's ear before leaning in and kissing Cooper on the lips.

 

~~~

 

_the end._

**Author's Note:**

> Written two years ago but decided to put this up here to celebrate the return of Finchy to Melbourne Storm. 
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
